


I Could Use A Man Like You Read First

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is to clarify the rating</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Use A Man Like You Read First

## I Could Use A Man Like You Read First

by Fyrbyrd

Not mine

I am an idiot, my apologies the rating is definitely NC-17

NC-17 RATING

* * *

Imagine my shock when I saw the rating had not come up, so this is just to fix it all up. The story is most definitely NC-17 

* * *

End I Could Use A Man Like You Read First by Fyrbyrd: fyrbyrd77@hotmail.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
